1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conveying devices and more particularly to those conveying devices which may receive in a sequential manner objects to move those objects from an entrance point to a discharge point and provide for accumulation and storage of the objects if so required. The conveying device may include a sorting means to separate the objects into groups having like physical characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveying devices for moving objects between two points are well known. In its simplest form, such a device may provide only a transportation function between work stations, for example. Other conveying devices may provide additional functions such as storage, accumulation and sorting of the objects into distinct groups.
A belt conveyor is an example of a conveying device which primarily provides transportation but could also provide limited storage.
Another example of a conveying device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,869 issued to the same inventor as is the applicant herein. This device provides transportation, storage and accumulation. Other conveying devices of this applicant are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,443 and in co-pending application Ser. No. 903,951.
In all cases, the configuration and physical characteristics of the objects to be conveyed must be considered in relation to the function to be provided by the conveying device. For example, where storage by accumulation is to be supplied, damage to the objects caused by interaction therebetween must be considered also.
When the objects are to be separated into groups having a like characteristic, means must be provided to first identify that characteristic. Where the characteristic is alike for all the objects but differs in magnitude, means must also be provided to distinguish differences in magnitude of that characteristic.
One example of combining transportation and sorting is the separation of pieces of fruit into a first group which has been pitted and a second group of pieces of fruit which may contain pits. The pieces of fruit are first transported to a pitting station where the pits are to be individually removed. By sensing the presence or absence of the separated pit, the pieces of fruit then may be sorted to a first group which is pit free and a second group which may still contain their pits.